What If
by Qwertyismyname
Summary: This is an AU story. Hayley existed when the Originals were created and her name was Andrea instead of Hayley. This story is Haylijah centric
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals, all the rights belong to Julie Plec and the CW.

This is a AU story. Hayley existed when the Originals were created and her name was Andrea instead of Hayley. I hope you like this story. I am not a writer at all! But I love Haylijah so there it is...

Chapter 1

Andrea Labonair was aloof. She didn't fit in with her pack. But she always got attention for being extremely beautiful. Being beautiful was her curse besides her werewolf gene. It's actually because of her beauty she ended up killing her uncle who tried to molest her when she was 15 years old. She became a werewolf that night. As her family were alphas of the pack, the incident was not only dismissed but she was applauded for it. But she never felt more guilty. All she wanted was someone to understand what happened to her and not be happy that she fulfilled her destiny like the other members of her pack.

Two years since the incident, bearing the consequences of her curse on every full moon night, Andrea still felt strange being morphed into a werewolf. She didn't like it. She also didn't like the fact that her parents wanted her betrothed to another wolf pack for a stronger alliance. She tried to stay away as much as possible from her pack, wandering the forest for some mental peace. She knew she can't go beyond the pond to the other side where the humans live. She can't mingle with them even though she was human until recently.

Her daily routine was to rise with sunrise, greet her parents and go about her day in the forest looking for something that would make her feel different. And today was no different as she went for her long walk into the forest, but the most unusual thing happened to her. She saw someone that she had never seen before, yet she wanted nothing more than to see him again. He was hunting a boar and had travelled to deep into the forest. He looked glorious with his long hair and muscular body. He had probably sensed her presence as he tried to look in her direction. Andrea hid from the fear of being caught . She did nothing wrong but she was still afraid to be caught by him. It was an odd feeling. He left to hunt the boar and Andrea tried to catch her bearing as she felt dizzy because she had caught her breath for too long. The man came back with the boar, only to be reprimanded by his father for being too careless about the beasts in the forest. She hated being called that!

She went back to her village. But she could not stop thinking about the man she saw just hours ago. She wanted to see him again. Tonight. Sneaking out of her village wasn't too difficult. She had done that before but she had never travelled too far south to be in the company of the humans. That was the scary part. But was determined. She needed to see him again because for once in a long time she felt less lonely.

She reminded herself to be cautious, that she should remain in the forest if she needed to run. She just hoped she could catch a glimpse of him again. But halfway through her journey towards human village she heard celebration. That's when she pieced it together that is why the man was hunting the boar. The humans were probably celebrating the harvest of the year. This made her more afraid as every possible human would be out celebrating. She thought of going back. But then she realized that she may be able to blend in because of the frenzy. She compelled herself to try to meet the man.

She came very close to the village and she saw bonfire and humans dancing around it. She saw the man dancing with a very beautiful woman. That's when it hit her that she didn't consider the fact he could be married. Why wouldn't he be? He seemed the age. Tears came rushing down her face. But she didn't move. She wanted to look for a while and ignore her feelings for just some more time. She wanted to feel less lonely for just some more time.

Her daze broke when he looked at her. He looked straight at her and she was certain about it. He left the woman he was dancing with and came towards her. She could not have been more afraid in her life. Does he know that she was a werewolf? Was he going to harm her? All that ran in Andrea's mind. And that's when she ran for her life. She ran and ran and did not look back. She came to the pond and cried her eyes out. She laid there for a while. She didn't hear any mob with fire charging into the forest to kill her kind. She relaxed herself. She was safe. She wondered what did the man want to do when he saw her? He didn't alert his village for sure. Could he just wanted to meet her? Like she did with him?


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah was a born hunter. He didn't like it but that's what a man does to provide for his family. So he was told by his father, Mikael. He didn't like his father specially the way he treated his siblings, or just one sibling in particular, Niklaus. Mikael liked hurting Niklaus. He was cruel to Niklaus and beat him up so bad that his mother had to use magic to heal him. Elijah's mother was a powerful witch who loved all her children, yet she refused to leave her abusive husband thus making them all suffer his tyranny.

Elijah was very protective of his siblings but he had a special bond with his younger siblings: Niklaus, Rebekah and Henrik. He had two other siblings : Finn and Kol. Finn didn't like Elijah too much, maybe because he didn't like to share his parents' love. Kol was his mother's favourite as he shared her magical abilities. He could be extremely juvenile and manipulative. Rebekah was the only girl and his father's delight. He shared a deep brother- sister bond with her. Henrik was the youngest and the most beloved sibling. He was innocent. But the strongest bond that he shared was with Niklaus because he felt an extreme need to protect him from every harm.

Elijah went on hunts with his father and became quite proficient unlike his older sibling Finn. His father trusted him with it. He was delighted when his father asked him to hunt a boar for the evening festivities. He wanted to catch the biggest boar to impress his father but also a particular dame in his village, Tatia. She was beautiful.

To hunt the largest boar he travelled deep into the forest, a warning by his father he dismissed. He chased the boar till he reached the pond in the forest. He heard a sound and felt a strange presence that didn't scare but intrigued him. He felt he was being watched but the sound of the boar made him change his track. About half an hour later he came back to the pond with the a big boar. He smiled ear to ear, hoping his father would commend him for this feat. But to his dismay, Mikael was fuming and berated him saying " You fool! How many times do I have to remind you not to go deep in the forest? Don't you know about the horrid beasts that live in there?! Elijah felt deeply pained by it but didn't show it as would only anger his father more.

Evening came upon them and the entire village of Mystic Fall seemed in a joyous mood. His mother made them all dress up. His siblings gathered wood for bonfire. The women of the village roasted the boar and cooked it. The men drank as they lit up the fire. Elijah began to dance along with his siblings around the bonfire. Then he saw Tatia in her beautiful green dress. She looked gorgeous. He wanted to dance with her but so did Niklaus. But Tatia chose to dance with him. He was happy as her danced around the bonfire with Tatia, soaking in the festivities.

His eyes went to his surroundings. And that's when he saw her. The woman in the forest. He had a sense of dèja vu when he made eye contact with her. He wanted to go to her and talk to her. That's when he left Tatia with his brother Niklaus in search of her. But she ran away from him. He wanted to follow her but stopped when he couldn't tell where she went. He felt sad when she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Later that evening, his siblings teased him about Tatia. Rebekah remarked, " Brother, wasn't Tatia looking absolutely beautiful tonight?" To that Kol retorted, " Shame you left her in the company of our brother Niklaus who just made her feel uncomfortable with his stares" At that insult Niklaus charged at Kol. But Elijah like a good elder brother stopped the fight and put a rest to their specultions as he made his intentions very clear to them about Tatia. He actually asked Niklaus later in the night in private to pursue her. Niklaus felt confused and asked Elijah, " I thought you wanted to pursue a relationship with her, brother?" Elijah chuckled and said, " I saw how you were looking at her. And I don't think I can be the man for her when my heart doesn't belong to her". Klaus smirked and quipped, " Then who does your heart belong to?" Elijah dismissed him but that question kept circling his mind.

When everybody was asleep Elijah stared at the stars, thinking about the events of the evening. His mind kept going back to her face. When sleep finally took over, he dreamt of her. Her soft skin against his palms when he held her in his arms, his hands travelling in her hair before he kissed her deeply. He woke up next morning determined to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

Elijah just wanted to go to the forest. His mind just thought of her. The girl in the forest. He had to find her. He just had to.

Elijah asked his father, " Isn't it a nice day to hunt? To that Mikael replied, " Most definitely, clear skies, bright sun, animals would come out to play. We should get ready" Elijah didn't want his father to come along for obvious reasons. He said, " Father if it would be alright with you, I would like to go on the hunt alone" Mikael felt confused by his request. He asked, "Why? Why would you want to go alone? The forest isn't a safe place even for a proficient hunter" Elijah had to think of a quick response to that. He said, " Father I did catch that wild boar for the harvest celebration, though I do admit I went too deep in the forest for it but I will not make that mistake again. I just want to be independent with my hunting skills so that I could teach my siblings" Elijah hoped his father didn't catch his bluff. Luckily, he didn't. Mikael seemed pleased as he said, " I am proud that you are taking an initiative to become a true viking. Go ahead " with that Mikael patted him on the back and left. Elijah was elated.

Elijah knew he was taking a risk. But he had to to find her. He couldn't really tell why but she was very important to him. He felt something when he first laid his eyes on her. It was nothing like he experienced before. With Tatia he felt lust because of her beauty. But with her he felt a pull. He wanted to be with her as her mate.

He made his way to the forest. He remembered from his previous encounter about the pond in the forest. He thought about going there as he first felt her presence there.

Andrea had a headache from all the crying she had done yesterday. She didn't feel like getting up. But she had to as her parents expected her to. They wanted to talk to her. She was afraid that they had caught her sneaking out of their village. Or worse, they know about her indiscretions about going to the human village. When she arrived in front of her parents she couldn't look them in the eye. But to her surprise they spoke about her betrothal with the neighbouring pack. Her father said, " It's time that you get married soon. You're old enough and besides you haven't really shown any interest in being responsible for your pack. They need to see the leader in you. Thus betrothal with the North East Atlantic pack will help our pack see you as the future queen" Andrea just stood there listening to her monarchical responsibilities. She felt lost, so when she finally got dismissed she went to the only place where she could find some solace. The pond.

Elijah thanked his lucky stars as he remembered the way to the pond. His heart quickened when he saw it. He looked around in search of her but didn't see her. He waited patiently for her there. He must have waited about half an hour when he saw her coming from the other side.

Andrea heart almost came out of her chest when she saw him. They made eye contact and she couldn't overlook the smile on his face and the way he was admiring her. She felt her body heating up. She walked towards him and he did the same.

Elijah stood right in front of her and he couldn't stop smiling. When he soaked her in he said, "You are beautiful" Andrea felt her cheeks burning. Her eyes fell to the ground because she felt too shy. Andrea had never been the shy kind. But he made her feel that. When she looked up again he was smiling at her. Her eyes fell again but to his lips.

Elijah saw her looking at his lips and he just wanted to kiss her. Without realizing he lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. His one hand travelled to her hair and the other to her waist when he deepened the kiss. Andrea held onto his arms. She opened her mouth and Elijah instinctively thrusted his tongue into her mouth, making her moan. Both of them could taste each other and couldn't stop because of the hunger they felt.

Elijah's hand travelled to her hips and Andrea suddenly had a flashback of the moment when her uncle tried to touch her and then his dead body on the ground, with her holding a bloody stone. She remembered the pain when she became a werewolf.

She broke their kiss abruptly and said," We can't! I have to go." With tears running down her face she tried to run but Elijah held her. He felt confused and hurt. But Andrea knew she could never be with him because of what she was. So she tried harder and finally freed herself from his grip and ran away.

Elijah felt lost and a sharp pain in his heart. A tear fell from his eye and he fell to the ground. He felt rejected by the girl he loved. He remained in the forest for sometime ,hoping she will come back, before he made his back to his village. His father asked him about the hunt and all he could say was he couldn't find any animal to kill. Mikael gave him a disappointed look. Elijah just wanted to run away. He was a mess and that's why he chose to remain aloof, not speaking to his siblings even. He thought about everything that happened and the more he thought the more dejected he felt. He forced himself to sleep and not think of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrea had an inner turmoil. She berated herself for letting herself fall for a human when she knew she couldn't be with him. She should have thought about the consequences of her actions. She knew he had feelings for her too and now he must feel devastated like she felt. She wanted to ease his pain. She wanted to love him. She wanted to be near him all the time. But would he accept her knowing she is a werewolf? No, why would he? Nobody would want to be with a beast like her.

She came out of her cottage and tried mingling with her pack to divert her mind. Some of them were going to the waterfall to see William take a dive into the lake. She thought it was suicide. She asked Kira, a member of her pack, about why William was doing this. Kira replied saying, " Nobody thinks he can do it. So thought he give it a try." Andrea said, " But that's idiotic ! He will get killed out there" Kira then said, " Yes, maybe, but he said he wants to get the fear out of him. There is a possibility he may fail and injure himself which could kill him but there is a chance he may not fail and thrive. The thing is he has to do it to find out." "But what about his parents? Do they approve?", Andrea asked. Kira scoffed, " You think? Of course not! But he doing this for himself. He wants to be free. Besides his betrothed would be watching him, so it's a do or die situation for him" and she left smiling.

Andrea thought about William and his desire to be free and his will to get it. What if she did the same? Try find out what he felt about her when she told him about herself. She had to try at least. What if he still loved her? What if... She had to get an answer so that she could be free. Andrea decided to go to the human village and speak to him tonight.

Again she sneaked out of her village. She hoped that she could find him without being caught. She came to the edge of the forest. She searched for him as she went around and then she saw him sleeping with man next to him, his brother she presumed. His brother had a strange scent about him as she came close to them. But she dismissed it when she saw 'his' face. She came very close to him and stared at him for a moment. She put her hand on his mouth and he woke up afraid. He relaxed when he realized it was her.

Elijah tried to speak but she put her finger on his lips and tilted her head towards his brother. She held his hand and got up, making him get up along with her. Elijah followed her to the forest quietly. He felt excited as his heart rate rocketed. He was brought to a clearing in the forest. It was a nice secluded place with the night sky clearly visible. She looked up at him and said, " My name is Andrea Labonair". He smiled at her name and her voice. He spoke "My name is Elijah Mikaelson". "Elijah" was the name of her love, she thought. The next part was difficult for her to say but she had to if she thought she had any chance with him. Andrea was nervous as she said, " I live in the forest. Because I am a werewolf" and she saw a frown on his face. And felt a sharp pain in her heart. She believed he rejected her that moment but her fear was proven wrong when he said, " Does that mean you change into a wolf every night?" She replied to him, " Every full moon night". He was more curious and asked, "Why is that?" "Because I am cursed. "My ancestors were cursed a long time ago and now the future generations have to bear it too", she replied. "I am sorry about that. It seems unfair that you have to suffer because of something your ancestors did", Elijah said. Andrea heart beat increased and tears almost came out of her eyes because of what she was about to say to him, " I killed my uncle. That's why my curse got triggered." She looked up at him and was surprised when he showed no disgust but concern when he asked her, "Why did you kill him?" She answered, "Because he tried to molest me". Elijah stood silent for a moment. After a while he said, " So you became a werewolf because you tried to defend yourself? That's not a fair judgement by nature. My father has taken countless lives but he did not get cursed for it"

Tears came out of Andrea's eyes. She had no words. Elijah tried to touch her face and she leaned in, giving him permission. His hand felt warm against her soft skin. " My father says that you are a monster. But I find that he has done far more monstrous crimes than anybody else I know. Right now you stand before me and all I see is a beautiful girl with innocent eyes", he said putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Instinctively, Andrea lifted herself on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Elijah kissed the woman he loved for the second time that day. He kept one hand on her back and one in her hair as he deepened the kiss. His tongue swirled in her mouth making her moan. Andrea brought her hands around his neck and held him tightly. After a minute or two he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the ground, kissing her neck. Andrea squirmed under him as felt her body burning up. When she couldn't feel him on her she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her. She gave him a confused look and he asked, " I want to touch you all over but I don't want to cross a boundary. Do you wish me to continue?" To that Andrea smiled and nodded. Elijah resumed his activity of kissing her. He removed her corset and kissed her breasts and Andrea groaned. She left that in her core. He then picked up her skirt and got a nod from her before kissing her inner thigh. Andrea gasped and opened her legs for him. He then kissed her core and she let out a loud moan. Andrea felt dizzy with desire and pleasure. As he continued to kiss her core she felt her knees becoming weak. She didn't realize when she released and her head fell back with the loudest moan. She just hoped nobody heard her. She looked at Elijah with a sheepish grin and then her the expression of lust came on and she helped Elijah out of his clothes and he did the same with her. She looked at his size and took a deep breath. She bit her lip before touching him intimately. She laid on the ground with Elijah hovering above, placing himself in line of her entrance. He thrusted in her and Andrea gasped loudly. He groaned from the heat and velvety grip of her core. He kissed her neck and he kept going further in her. He stopped when he couldn't go any deeper. He made eye contact with her as he pushed a story strand of hair behind and kissed her chastely on her lips. When she nodded to continue he slowly thrusted in her making mewl. He slowly picked up the pace and thrusted in and out of her making groan with each thrust. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Andrea could feel her stomach tightening as Elijah nibbled at her ear and before she knew it Elijah shuddered and released in her triggering her release too. She enjoyed her pleasure in waves as Elijah continued to thrust. She held him onto her for while before Elijah got off and stared at the sky. This was something that none of them had experienced before. It was breathtaking and magical.

Both of them looked at each and laughed. Elijah kissed chastely again and played with her hair. Andrea relaxed in his arms and found comfort in his warmth. She could see the break of dawn and she realized she couldn't stay any longer. " I have to go. My people would be awake soon", said Andrea. Elijah felt sad as he wanted her to stay longer but knew even he had to get back. They promised to meet each other by the pond the next day and kissed passionately before departing towards their respective villages. Andrea bathed in the pond before heading back as she knew her parents would sniff Elijah on her from a mile. As she bathed she felt every touch and kiss that Elijah bestowed upon her. She smiled from ear to ear thinking about her life with Elijah.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea tried sleeping but she couldn't. For a change her mind was occupied with good memories of the night. She kept thinking how Elijah's breath felt against her neck or how his scent made her shiver or how his hands travelled all over her body. Every touch, nip and suck kept her awake. Just her thoughts made her wet and she couldn't wait to meet him again.

Elijah thought about his lover. He had never been intimate with a woman before. He smiled when he remembered her mewls. Her green eyes and smile were equally captivating. He couldn't believe his kismet. He had met his mate and he would never let her go.

Andrea greeted her parents the next day with a smile. Her parents asked her about her decision about her betrothed and she casually dismissed saying she would meet him when she felt the time was right. She couldn't wait to go back to the pond and meet her lover.

Elijah woke up with a big smile and greeted everybody. His happiness didn't go unnoticed. Rebekah asked, " What or who changed your mood brother?" Elijah laughed and said, " I met an angel last night in my dreams and she told me to be happy". To that Rebekah remarked, "Is that so? Do you think your angel would like to greet us also in our dreams?" Elijah chuckled saying, " Maybe not" and left. He met his father next who he again asked for permission to hunt alone that day. He convinced his father and head out to the forest.

He came to the pond and waited a few minutes before Andrea came from the other side. She had the biggest smile on her face. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She then proceeded to kiss him, a kiss he happily returned. She then pointed towards a tree and Elijah picked her up bridal style and sat under the tree with her on his lap. She kissed him again with more passion. He broke the kiss after a while and began kissing her all over her face, making her giggle. Elijah felt like the happiest man on earth when he heard her giggle.

Andrea asked him about his family. She knew his father was not a good man. But wanted to know more about the remaining members. Elijah began describing his family members and his bond with his siblings, specially Rebekah, Henrik and Klaus. Andrea loved how he was so protective of his siblings and a little jealous as she never had a sibling she could share her experiences with. It was her turn to share about her life. She spoke about her alpha parents and her pack. Elijah was saddened when she told him about her betrothal with a neighbouring wolf pack. But she kissed him deeply and removed his fears when she said, " My heart belongs to you. I will run away from here if it meant I get to live the rest of my life with you." He kissed her chastely on her lips and said, " I promise to keep you safe and love you as my mate, always and forever" He kissed her passionately with his hands roaming about her back and legs. She moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss for air. They decided to meet again at night at the same spot like last night. They left the pond with Elijah leaving to hunt his family's dinner to content his father.

The night came. Andrea reached the spot before Elijah and waited patiently. When Elijah came she ran and kissed passionately on his lips. They made love again and again under the clear sky. With their naked bodies wrapped around each other they stared at the beautiful sky. They were sticky from the sweat and their release but couldn't be bothered as they were deeply in love.

Next day, Elijah geared up for his " independent hunt sessions" when both Henrik and Klaus asked him to take them with him. He asked them to give him some more alone hunting time and promised them that he would take them hunting soon. With that he left alone and met Andrea at the pond. He saw her sitting under the tree worried. He asked her about her worries and she said, " The full moon is in 5 days, Elijah. I would turn into a wolf" Elijah knew that she hated her transition into a wolf. To assure her he said, " I would wait for you at our special place when you turn" To that she immediately replied, " No you will not! The forest would be full of angry of wolves. You will not risk your life. I forbid you to!" Elijah couldn't help but laugh at her prohibition. He loved how possessive and caring she got in just 3 days of knowing him. He kissed gently on her lips.

They again met that night. They made love to each other but this time Andrea took charge and was on top the entire time. She pleasured him orally by licking and swallowing his shaft , earning herself a groan from him. He placed her in his lap and kissed her neck and breasts, earning himself a moan from her. She then impaled herself on his member and grinded till they both reached their release.

They both continued their tryst until the fateful day of full moon night.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Elijah and Andrea had decided to not meet on the day of full moon night. Andrea would have been busy with her pack gearing up for the transition and Elijah promised his siblings a hunting trip.

Elijah remained in the shallow area of the forest. He tried hunting a rabbit to show his siblings; Klaus and Henrik. But Henrik insisted on hunting a boar. Elijah warned them about going deep into the forest because of the werewolves that reside in it. Instead of being scared, both of his siblings became excited to see them and begged Elijah to take them to see the werewolves. Elijah dismissed their request and continued with the hunt in the shallows.

After the hunting session, all of them returned with two rabbits, both of which were hunted by Elijah. Henrik was particularly upset with Elijah as did not take him to see the werewolves. Henrik had always been curious kid. He was known to wander off into the forest. So to protect him from any harm his mother casted a spell which didn't allow him to beyond range without company.

Klaus did not like brother upset, but he couldn't help him. He knew that the creatures of the forests could be extremely dangerous. But he had seen his elder brother Elijah go into the forest late at night multiple times. So he wondered if the creatures of the forest were a myth? He shared this thought with Henrik and both of them decided to follow Elijah when he goes into the forest late at night. It was the best time to do so as their father had left for one of his plundering trips.

As a rule all the strongest members of the family in the village Mystic Falls surveillanced the forest on the full moon night and alert the others if a werewolf was spotted on their territory. Elijah was on guard duty that night. He went into the forest to check for unusual noise. Both Klaus and Henrik saw this as an opportunity to follow him. But they lost him as soon as they entered the forest. Their plan made sense if was daylight but at night they couldn't tell where Elijah went. They just went by their gut and kept going deeper and deeper into the forest. Klaus at one point begged Henrik to return back but Henrik was determined to see the creatures of the forest morph. It seemed that Henrik lived his life on a bucket list. He wanted to do everything and as soon as possible. They reached a place they could hear the wolves howl. They hid behind a bush and saw them morph. Klaus was awestruck by the phenomenon, and that's why he didn't realize when Henrik left his side and went closer to the werewolves.

The next thing Klaus remembered was Henrik on the ground with blood oozing out of his chest and a werewolf standing on him. Klaus yelled and ran to save his brother. The wolf didn't hurt Klaus but ran away. Klaus picked Henrik up and ran and ran till he saw the end of the forest. He ran to his mother who came out because of all the yelling. All the siblings gathered around them and Klaus begged his mother to save Henrik but it was too late. Esther cried holding Henrik in her arms and the siblings mourned the loss of their most beloved family member. Mikael returned and saw what happened and in extreme rage beat Klaus senseless. That's when Esther shouted, "I have lost one child and I will not lose another one", she said it to Mikael with most frightening look. Mikael dropped Niklaus and came stood next to his dead son's body. After a while everybody went inside except Esther who was still hugging Henrik. When she finally came inside she had a look that no one had seen before. Like she said before she wasn't going to lose another child.

Andrea was all geared up for her transition. She found it comforting to think about her future with Elijah rather than thinking about her morphosis. She kept thinking, "just one full moon night until their union". When all the members of the pack were outside except the pregnant females, Andrea came out for her deciding moment. Soon everybody began to change but somehow her transition was taking an awful amount of time. When everybody changed and she didn't, thats when it hit her. She couldn't change because she was pregnant with Elijah's child. Every member of her pack snarled at her. She was kept on lock down till alphas decided on a judgement for her treachery.

The sun came up and all the members changed back to their human form. Andrea was sick with fear as she couldn't do anything but wait. She wanted her child to be safe and last night she had an acute pain in her stomach which she couldn't explain. Her parents asked her to come out for her sentencing, all she could think was about what is she going to tell Elijah. Her father asked her, " What is the meaning of this Andrea? Who is the father of your child? Is it your betrothed? Because you are not suppose to meet each in secret! " When she didn't answer her mother yelled, " Who is the father of your abomination of a child, Andrea?". Tears came gushing out Andrea's eyes. She finally answered her mother, " It belongs to a human". Everybody present at the sentencing gasped. She could see how appalled everybody was and her parents' neck hung in shame. Her mother finally broke the silence, " You, Andrea Labonair , daughter of Rickard and Margery Labonair, have committed a gross crime against the Appalachian Mountain Pack by sleeping with a human. We hereby sentence you to infinite exile. You are no longer a part of the pack" It was now Andrea's turn to hang her neck in shame. She disappointed her pack and more importantly she brought shame to her family. She quietly turned around and walked out of her village. All she thought about was meeting Elijah.

She came out of the forest crying but looking forward to her meeting with Elijah. She didn't even think about being caught by the villagers. All she cared about was meeting Elijah. She was elated when she saw him but then she also saw his fangs deep inside a woman's neck. She saw the woman beneath him shudder and she screamed. That's when Elijah looked up and saw her, his eyes black as night. But they soon changed back to human when he realized it was Andrea.

That's when she ran. Ran away from him for her life, for the second time!


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea finished her blood meal and headed home. She had killed off a man who used to molest little girls. She hated men who took advantage of people who couldn't protect themselves.

When she reached home she was greeted by her daughter who opened the door. She came to the living area where Davina sat. They were all eating the food that Camille had prepared. She felt left out specially because she didn't need human food anymore. She couldn't even remember when she had a human meal. But it was irrelevant now. She was happy for and with her cute little all girls family.

She felt truly blessed when she found Davina. When she ran away from Mystic Falls all those years back, she was a woman who got pregnant out of wedlock, thus making her not welcome in most of the human villages. And the ones who did accept her presence had witches who wanted her baby because "its" power. She didn't remember much about that time but she remembered one particular time when she was being hunted by a coven of witches when she was 8 months pregnant. She ran for her as well as her baby's life. Davina protected her from the evil witches.

Davina was a hundreds of year old witch. She was used as a human sacrifice by her coven to the Travellers to achieve immortality. But the members of the Travellers revolted and killed off all the other members of her coven but gifted Davina with eternal youth. She wasn't immortal as she could get sick and die like any human but she didn't age. This madness to achieve immortality appalled Davina and she made it her life mission to help people who were used for this ghastly act.

She was also grateful for Camille who was a human she recently met. Andrea saved her life when the owner of the tavern, where Camille worked, sexually attacked. A grateful Camille promised to keep her secret and moved in with Andrea's small family because she didn't have a family of her own. She was an amazing cook and even a better human being. She gave hope for humanity to the supernatural creatures in her family as they desperately clinged on to it.

But most importantly she was grateful for her daughter. Her witch, werewolf and vampire daughter, Elizabeth. Her daughter saved her life. Andrea died during childbirth but came back to life due to her daughter's blood in her body. Davina explained her the true nature of her daughter and how she born a supernatural creature with immense power. Her father's family gave her this ability. Andrea remembered the face her daughter made and cooed at her when she first held her. Her angel , her love, her life. Elizabeth didn't age because of being a vampire and looked like a girl in her 20s. She had excellent control over her bloodlust and didn't need it as often as her mother.

Andrea was content with her life. She had a beautiful daughter, a best friend in Davina and an emotional support in Camille. She didn't have much of a love life, not that she didn't get any attention, as her life as a vampire made it difficult. They were constantly on a move because neither she, Elizabeth or Davina age. She couldn't pursue a relationship for more than a month and always blamed it on her vampire life but in truth she couldn't bring herself to love again. She gave her heart a long time ago and it didn't belong with her anymore. Andrea tried to go back to Mystic Falls after her transition to a hybrid vampire to reach out to her love. But he and his family had moved on.

Elizabeth could sense her mother's loneliness. She knew how much she loved her father even if she didn't talk much about him. She loved her mother and wanted to make her happy. She knew she could trace her father using her magical abilities that she practiced with Davina. But she didn't know if that what her mother wanted. She had lived for centuries without him and whether she was ready to see him again. But she had to try atleast, right?

She saw the opportunity when they had to move again, when the body of the child molester was discovered. Davina stated, "Darling, you have to do a better job about disposing the body. We can't keep moving. It hasn't been even 6 months since we moved to Charleston and we have to move again." Elizabeth came to her mother's rescue and defended her by saying, "Let it go Aunty Davina. Now we get to explore a new place and besides this town was so dull" Davina scoffed saying," First of, don't call me aunty because we are the same age, second, don't defend your mother's idiocy" Elizabeth laughed and tried to get the conversation headed in the right direction, her direction. She said," What if we move to a different continent? Let's go to Europe." Now it was other mother's turn to scoff. Andrea replied, " We can't just go to a new continent! We don't know the people or the language. How do you figure we would be able to adjust?" Elizabeth had her where she exactly wanted her to be, " Mother, we have adjusted to different languages, terrains and personalities here in America over the centuries. You know the perks of being a vampire and an almost immortal witch", nodding towards Davina. "And besides we could always move again if we don't find it suitable. Camille is on board with the idea. Unlike us she doesn't have an eternity to explore the world". Both Andrea and Davina looked towards each other. Elizabeth knew she won when she saw the look of acceptance. Her plan was working marvellously.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrea and her family arrived in the quaint town of Manosque. It was a beautiful and peaceful place. People seemed to get a lot of travellers as they welcomed her little family. All the ladies quickly began looking for work. Elizabeth suggested that they worked for the queen as her maidens. Davina scoffed, " I don't care for vanity, be it anybody's" Elizabeth countered by saying " At least she won't notice our inability to age because of her vanity", all of them laughed. Camille decided to become the tavern wench against everyone's wish. But she liked her job as get got to hear out people's issue and give them advice.

The rest of them made their way to the queen's court. They felt like slaves as there were number of applicants for the job of the hand maiden to the queen. It was queen' s right hand, Mary, duty to choose her hand maidens but the queen decided to that for herself. She called all the applicants to her court. She wanted her betrothed to pick a squire for himself from the lot. He sat next to her when all the applicants came into the court.

It was Elijah who saw her first. He saw the love of his life again and gasped. It was her turn to do the same. Her breath quickened and she kept staring as she couldn't believe her eyes. Mary began describing each applicant but Andrea couldn't hear a word. She was in shock. When it was her turn to step forward and she didn't, Mary snapped her out of her daze when she forcefully pulled her forward which made her fall. Elijah came forward and picked her up and gave Mary a snarl. The queen, Katherine Du Martel, saw the whole fiasco but took it as her betrothed' s kind heart towards the poor. Andrea looked up at Elijah, freed herself from his grip before going back into the pool of applicants. Elizabeth felt her heart give out to the moment between her parents.

Andrea left the court as her heart began to race. She didn't wait for Elizabeth's or Davina's introduction by Mary. Elijah's eyes were on her and he too slipped out of the court following her after asking to be excused. Andrea roamed the castle to find solitude to think about what her eyes just saw. That's when she was pulled into a chamber by Elijah. No, her brain wasn't playing tricks. It was him, it was really him. And before he knew it she slapped him right across his face. She stared at him before hugging him tightly with tears falling out of her eyes profusely. Elijah hugged her back. Elijah subconsciously took her name and her name never sounded more beautiful to her ear. She loved her name. Elijah cupped her cheeks and kissed gently on her lips. She smiled and closed her eyes. She never wanted this moment to end. But it had to come to an end when Elizabeth came searching for her mother. Elizabeth came to the chamber where her parents were rekindling their romance. She asked her, " Mother, are you alright?" Elijah felt confused when Andrea was being called a mother who looked the same age as her. Andrea placed a hand on Elijah's cheek and told him her life's story after she left Mystic Falls. Elijah couldn't believe the fact that he had a daughter. That he had a tribrid daughter or the fact that the love of his life was also a vampire now. He was overwhelmed with emotions. He touched Elizabeth's face and a tear slipped out of his eyes. Since his conversion into an Original vampire 300 years ago he had given up on having a family. His siblings were his only family or so as he thought. He hugged Elizabeth so tightly, that if she hadn't been a vampire she would have been crushed to death. Her father kissed her forehead. Andrea's heart gave out to the family union.

But before she knew it, it was over. The queen's guard came to take Elijah with him as the queen had requested his presence in her court. Elijah dismissed the guard by telling him to give him sometime.

Andrea was confused by the conversation he was having with the guard. When the guard left, Elijah had sudden glum on his face. He was afraid to tell his family the truth but he had to. He explained himself, " I have to go back to the court. The queen expects me by her side because I am her betrothed ". Andrea gasped and put her hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe her ears. Just when she thought she had her life back , her world shattered. She ran out of the chamber. Elijah followed her and held her to him. She tried to free herself from his grip and said, " Leave me Elijah" To that Elijah replied, " Listen to me Andrea. Please don't behave this way". " You have moved on in your life. What do you want me to do? See you get married to the queen and give you my blessing?" , Andrea replied crying her eyes out. Elijah said, " You don't understand I never forgot about you but I didn't know you were alive after you ran away from me years ago!" " So what you are going to marry her? Do you love her ?", Andrea asked. She waited for his answer, as her heart beat sky rocketed. She was afraid he had moved on in life leaving her alone. She felt relieved when he finally replied, " I have loved only one woman in my entire life. And it's you Andrea." To that response Andrea smiled but her heart sank when Elijah spoke again, " But I have a moral duty that I have promised to fullfill" Andrea asked, " What about the promise you made me? Always and Forever? You lied ! Now let me go!" Elijah held her tight using his Original vampire strength. He replied, " I never break my promise and I am not leaving you and Elizabeth. And you will not leave me again! You can't take my family from me Andrea! I need sometime to make the right choice for all of us" He loosened his grip and Andrea controlled her emotions. He touched her cheeks and tried kissing but she wouldn't let him. She then left with Elizabeth following her close by.

Elijah then went to the court. He made sure that Andrea, Elizabeth and Davina were chosen as the hand maiden to the queen. His queen. It felt wrong when he thought about it now. He had to make things right but things were already in motion for a better future that he foresaw. But he was determined to be a part of his daughter's life and make Andrea a part of his life even if he had to do something unlike him. Dishonourable.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 2 days since Elijah reunited with Andrea and Elizabeth. Unfortunately, Andrea didn't give him anytime to be with her and avoided him altogether. He didn't blame her and thought her anger was justified. He wanted to speak to Katherine about their upcoming nuptials. He wanted to tell her that he couldn't marry her as he could not remain faithful to her as long as Andrea was in his life. But he would fullfill the promise he made to her about a utopian civilization consisting of elite vampires who could make a difference in the world.

He was determined to her the truth. He walked towards her chambers when he heard Klaus and Katherine talking. He immediately changed his mind. He couldn't talk about Andrea and Elizabeth in front of Klaus as he would murder them without a second thought. Klaus had done it earlier to the people to whom he got close to.

Elijah turned around and left. He would have to meet her some other time. He then thought about Andrea and her whereabouts in the castle. It suddenly struck him, she could be the same room as Katherine and Klaus. He headed back to Katherine's chamber and knocked. He was greeted by both Katherine and Klaus. Klaus asked," What brings you to the queen's chambers? I hope I am not interrupting an important session between the two of you " Klaus laughed and Katherine blushed but Elijah wasn't amused. He looked around the chamber but couldn't find Andrea anywhere. Klaus curiously asked him, " What or who are you looking for?" Both Katherine and Klaus looked at him for an answer. Elijah replied," No one brother, I was just making sure that nobody interrupted our meeting about the Strix". " Aah, your Utopian idea for a better society ", Klaus remarked. Katherine said, "Lovely dear, Klaus and I were just discussing expanding our little idea with a hybrid army to protect our little society. Elijah wasn't really paying attention and excused himself in search for Andrea and Elizabeth.

He saw Elizabeth near the stables, tending to horses. He came to talk to her. He asked her, "Do you like horses? Or have they forced you to work with them?" Elizabeth smiled at Elijah and answered his question," I love animals and I asked them if I could help with horses. I would really like to ride them." Elijah asked, " Don't you know how to ride a horse?" "Unfortunately, No. I never got a chance " Elizabeth answered. Elijah smiled and said, " Then I shall teach you how to. That maybe our first father daughter activity" Elizabeth hugged her father, after while Elijah let go of his daughter and asked her to keep their little secret. He left her in search of her mother. He wondered where she was.

Andrea was tired. She was tired of serving the queen. She had never been the type to serve anybody after all she was a princess herself or at least used to be. She had been doing odd things for the queen like making her bed, serving her food, putting out her clothes on the bed for the afternoon. Davina went through the same hell when she had to draw the queen a bath. Both the ladies had been independent from a young age and never liked to be babied and never liked to baby anyone. This job was infuriating. But Andrea did it because her baby got to be near her father. Though she wasn't speaking to Elijah but being near him gave her some peace. Davina did it because she wanted her family's happiness.

Andrea was doing yet another menial task of the queen, cleaning her chambers when she came across a document kept on the queen's dresser. She saw a bunch of names like a list but then she saw they were listed as Elijah's sires. She didn't comprehend it at first then it hit her. They were all the people that Elijah had converted into vampires. She saw few names under as Klaus' sires. But she didn't understand why would the queen have this list. She had to speak to Elijah even if it meant she had to let go of her stubborness.

She walked around the castle and finally came across Elijah. He smiled at her but she was not in the mood. She nodded towards the nearest room and both of them entered it. She didn't waste time and directly asked Elijah about the list. Elijah sighed before answering," Andrea, I have a dream about a society of intellectuals and dreamers whose minds when put together would make the idea of utopian society real" He continued, " Those names on the list are some important people who could bring about the necessary change in the dynamics for a perfectly functional civilization"

Andrea couldn't believe her ears what her Elijah had just said. She replied with disgust on her face " You actually believe that by converting people into vampires you could create a perfect civilization? What's wrong with you? Giving people power and immortality will only lead to corruption and destruction, Elijah!" Elijah was silent for a while before he replied, " That's where you are wrong, Andrea. There is a need for a better world. With less diseases, poverty and mindless violence. All this could be achieved through proper planning". Andrea wanted to shout some sense into him but realized it wasn't the right time. She couldn't make him see the fault in his plan until it was blatantly obvious. So she did what she could do at that moment. She left the room quietly without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews. Please let me know if you like the direction of the story and please free to suggest elements that I you think I can or should incorporate in the story :)

Andrea watched Elijah teach their daughter how to ride a horse. She had grown fond of their bonding time. It was the only part of her day that she looked foward to. She hated her appointment. And she wasn't on good terms with Elijah because of his ideology and his betrothal to the queen. She felt nauseated every time she thought about them together. She decided to distract herself with work, so the evening gala that the queen had organised to celebrate the royalty of England didn't seem too overbearing.

After the never ending work that Davina and Andrea were made to do, they finally sat down to eat some food, though Andrea didn't care for it much but had to eat it to put up with her facade. Halfway through their meal a handsome man approached them. He introduced himself, " My name is Oliver. I am our Sire Elijah's squire" Both Davina and Andrea accepted his greetings and gave their introductions after asking him to sit with them. All of them spoke about the extravagant gala that the queen had wished. They talked, mocked and laughed.

Unbeknownst to them, Elijah stood outside the dining hall of the servants and saw Andrea interacting with his squire. He had come down to the servant quarters to ask Oliver about his evening wear. Jealously ran through his veins and he wanted to rip Oliver's throat. How could she speak to his squire but not him? He screamed Oliver's name, catching Oliver's attention. Poor Oliver came rushing towards the thundering sound. He had never imagined his sire to be that angry. He stood infront of sire with his head bowed down and eyes stuck to the ground. Usually he spoke to his sire in a more friendlier way. But not today and definitely not now.

Elijah commanded Oliver to fetch his clothes for the evening and redo everything. Oliver left swiftly and scared. Andrea saw the whole incident and got up to leave the quarters. Elijah stopped her and tried speaking to her, "Andrea...". But before he could finish his sentence, Andrea interrupted him saying ," Is there any service you wish from me my sire?", bowing down with bitterness in her eyes. Elijah was speechless. He didn't like the way Andrea was treating him. But before he could say anything, Andrea left.

He was infuriated by what happened just a few minutes ago. He was going towards his chambers but was stopped by Klaus. Klaus asked his brother, " Are you alright, brother? You seem angry" But Elijah didn't want to engage with him so he replied saying, " What do you want Niklaus?" Klaus noticed the harshness in his tone but chose to ignore it. He then asked him, " If you could spare me some of your valuable time, maybe we could discuss the hybrid army that I mentioned this morning?" Elijah was confused and irritated by his question. He asked, " What is this hybrid army that you are mentioning?" Klaus warned Elijah, " Careful brother, I do not care for your tone! We had this conversation in the morning with Katherine!" At this point Elijah had had it. He angrily replied, " Why would like to have the likes of you protecting my society? All you have ever done is destroy my happiness!" Klaus glared at Elijah with rage in his eyes and said, " Enough! I suggest you keep your mouth shut brother before you regret it" "Or else what? You would dagger me as well like the rest of our siblings?", Elijah replied. But before he knew it, Klaus' fangs were deep in his neck and Elijah screamed with pain. Klaus then said, " I warned you brother! Now writhe in agony!" With this he left Elijah to fend for himself. Elijah managed to reach his chamber but knew he will have to suffer for the rest of the day.

Katherine stood outside Elijah's chamber and could hear him shout in pain. He had been in misery for hours now. She tried contacting Klaus but he was nowhere to be found. She had then called the best healer in her kingdom to cure him of his disease. The healer came out of his chamber with marks on his neck. He could barely speak but somehow managed to say, " I don't have a cure for what he is suffering from. I can't even go near him as he is hallucinating and nearly choked me to death. But he keeps taking a name. Somebody called 'Andrea'. I suggest you call her." With that the healer left. Katherine stood there embarrassed in front of the guard who were placed in front of Elijah's chamber. She couldn't recall the face but knew that she had heard that name before. She left hoping Elijah would feel better by tomorrow, after all he was an Original Vampire, to go dress up for the evening gala.

Andrea could hear Elijah in pain as she stood outside witnessing the whole interaction between the healer and Katherine. She came forward as soon as Katherine left. She compelled the guards to let her in. She saw Elijah writhing in pain and sweating. She immediately climbed onto his bed, keeping his head in her lap and wiped the sweat with her skirt. Elijah began to hallucinate again and said, " Please don't leave me Andrea. Please come back to me Andrea..." Hearing him talk about her made her well up. She said, " I am here Elijah and I will never leave you". Elijah could sense her and his hand automatically went behind her neck and he kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with her tongue swirling in his mouth. She didn't leave him till he felt better and fell asleep.

The evening came and all the staff were busy with their assigned duties. Andrea watched everyone frantically organising the food, tables, decorations etc. But her mind was on Elijah. She wanted to check on him again for her satisfaction. She asked Davina to cover for her and walked towards Elijah's chamber. She was surprised when the guards let her in without interruption. Her compulsion had never worked for this long before. She walked in and saw Elijah shirtless. Elijah turned around and heard her breath hitch, her heart racing and saw the pink hue on her cheeks. His seduction worked perfectly. Andrea cleared her throat looking at the ground and asked, " How are you feeling now?" "Quite well actually. Thank you Andrea", Elijah answered as he wore his dress shirt. Andrea felt awkward standing there so she asked to be excused, " I should go down and look after after my duties now". But before she could leave Elijah asked, " Before you leave, mind if I ask you a question?" Andrea nodded her head. Elijah smirked and asked, " During the time of my agony, did you kiss me?", Andrea cheeks became pinker when she heard his question. She shyly nodded her head. She didn't realize when she was teleported next to the bed. Elijah held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. When the kiss ended she stared at him. She knew she should leave but she couldn't fight her feelings which Elijah reignited in her, and she kissed him back. And before she knew it she was on the bed with Elijah hovering over her. Elijah tore her clothing and she ripped his shirt and pants. Elijah kissed her face, jaw line, her neck and her sucked on her breasts. She mewled under him. She breathed deeply and felt her core becoming wetter. Elijah went further south, kissing her stomach. He then nipped her clitoris and Andrea gasped sharply. Elijah could smell her arousal and his eyes went black. She had seen him in his vampire form only once before, but unlike last time she was aroused by it now. She somehow felt closer to him and touched his face with her hand. He then kissed her neck, with his fangs grazing her neck and before she knew it again his fangs penetrated her neck and screamed in pleasure as she came, hard. If the gala hadn't been going on, everybody would have heard her cries of pleasure. She was enjoying her orgasm in waves when Elijah lifted leg and penetrated her core with his member and thrusted in and out of her at a brutal pace hitting her magic spot. She came again and again and again. Her body began to resonate with pleasure, writhing in it. She dug her nails of one hand in his back making it bleed and and held the bed post with the other. The strength of her grip shattered it to pieces. After giving her countless orgasms, Elijah finally released in her and rolled off of her. Both were panting out of breath. Elijah licked the remaining blood on her neck and kissed her forehead gently. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her chastely on her lips, taking the view of her after their act of intimacy. She smiled and put her hand behind his head and deepened the kiss. She knew the night was long and she was determined to exploit it.


	11. Chapter 11

Andrea woke up the next day. She tried to catch her bearings when a hand on her waist reminded her exactly where she was. She turned around and saw Elijah fast asleep. She then began to admire his face, his long hair and then his body, his muscular and virile body. His body reminded her of previous night which sent shiver through her body. She then looked outside of the window and the sun was up. She panicked as she hadn't told anybody about her whereabout since yesterday. She gently removed Elijah's hand off of her and tried getting out of the bed when he held her hand tightly and pulled her back in. She saw his eyes were still closed when he said, "Where do you think you are going?" Andrea smiled at him and said, " I have to go. I have to seek Elizabeth" To that Elijah replied, "Our daughter is more than capable of taking care of herself". Andrea said, " She needs her mother, Elijah". Elijah then said hoarsely, "Right now her father have needs that are to be met by her mother" Andrea felt a shiver down her spine but smiled and said, "What about my duties to the queen? I serviced her betrothed enough yesterday", biting her lip. Elijah opened his eyes and stared at her lustily. Andrea felt herself becoming wetter and almost came when Elijah said, "Who said we are done?" With that said Elijah pounced at her, bringing her back into his bed. He lifted her leg and penetrated her slowly. Andrea closed eyes and gasped but Elijah held her cheeks with his hand and said, "Look at me". Andrea opened her eyes and looked him in his eyes. He continued to penetrate her inch by inch. Andrea mewled with every inch but kept her eyes on him. She knew this was his way of showing his claim on her and she should be pissed about it but right now his possessiveness only increased her libido. When he fully penetrated her he said, "You are mine!" and thrusted in her. She moaned and met his thrust with hers. They began to make love again but were interrupted quite rudely when Katherine said, " Elijah love, are you feeling alright?" Elijah answered hastily " Yes, but please don't enter my chamber, I am not proper". Katherine then said, " Alright, I will see you downstairs in the dining hall" and left. Elijah looked at Andrea and wanted to continue their tryst when Andrea stopped him and tried getting out of the bed. Elijah asked her, "What happened? Why are you leaving?" Andrea was nearly in tears when she replied, "What are we doing here Elijah? I don't want to be the one to warm your bed at night when you are promised to someone else? I don't want to make an adulterer out of you". Elijah laughed and said, " I think it's too late for that love. If I remember correctly you made me an adulterer five times last night alone". Andrea wasn't amused and tried to leave when she was grabbed by Elijah and brought back to bed with him hovering over her. He told her sternly, "You are not leaving me, you promised me you never will". When she didn't answer him, he then said to her, " I told you about my brother Niklaus last night. He is an unstable person. I don't want to risk your and Elizabeth's lives. I am waiting for the right time to tell Katherine about us." With that said Andrea relaxed a little and Elijah kissed her on the lips. He deepened the kiss and she moaned. He removed his lips from hers, smirked and said, " Now where were we?" Andrea smiled but soon her smile turned into a gasp when Elijah thrusted in her. Luckily, this time nobody interrupted their love making session and Andrea achieved multiple orgasms before Elijah released in her. Elijah compelled one of the guards to fetch Andrea some clothes for her. Andrea thanked him and he said, " I like seeing you naked" and smirked, walking towards her. Andrea laughed and replied, " Oh but you want to see me nothing but naked all the time". They made love one more time before both of them departed Elijah's chamber.

Andrea headed to her quarter. Davina was waiting for her when she arrived. Davina smirked and said, " I hope took good care of Elijah and he is feeling better now." Andrea began to have a pink hue on her cheeks when Davina asked her even more emabarrasing detail, " What's that on your neck?", referring to the hickey that Elijah gave her. She searched for words but couldn't find any and Davina laughed heart out. That's when Elizabeth came into their room and asked her mother about her night with her father, " Mother I hope you had a nice time with father?". Davina quickly quipped, "Of course she did! You heard it all last night". Having Davina say that made Andrea so embarrassed that her cheeks became bright red and she couldn't utter a word. Elizabeth quickly replied to ease her mother's pain, " Don't worry mother, Aunty Davina is just messing with you, I had shut off my vampire hearing last night". But Davina was in a mood to tease Andrea and so she said, " But look at the hue on her face when she thought you heard everything last night. What all did you do with him?" and laughed. Andrea through her spell book at her. All the ladies began to laugh. That's when Camille came in and asked, " What did I miss?". Davina instead of answering her asked her, " Forget that, where were you last night? Me and Elizabeth had been worried sick. We had to use magic to check for your living pulse". Camille apologized for her ill behaviour and said " I had quite an interesting night". Everybody in the room began to question about her night but she refused to tell and went off to do her job.

Elijah came to the dining after having his bath to remove Andrea' s scent off of him just in case Klaus made an appearance. It had been so long since he had received such intense pleasure that his member was aching to be in her again. He saw Katherine sitting in front of her breakfast and eating it. She looked up at him and asked again about his health. He replied that he was feeling fine. She then told him, " I missed you last night. The king of England had questions about our little utopia". "Is he still here?", he asked. " No unfortunately he left early this morning". Elijah then replied saying, " Well then, I will just have to pen down all the answers he was searching for". Katherine smiled and said, "Great. It's so nice to see you all healthy and ready to take charge". Elijah saw this an opportunity to ask her about the hybrid army, " I hear that you and Niklaus want to have an army of hybrids. Is that true?" Katherine replied, " Yes, it will be to protect our precious utopia" Elijah looked a little judgemental before asking, " And from whom would our little society of vampires would require protection from?" Katherine was taken aback by his question but answered, " It won't harm to have an army Elijah" Elijah then said, " Of course it would Andrea! You think the..."; but before he could finish Katherine interrupted him and asked, " Who is Andrea?"with sterness in her eyes. Elijah realized what he had done and thought it was best to come clean now. He answered her question, " Andrea is my lover. We met a few days back when she arrived at your court. And last night I was with her." Katherine couldn't believe her ears. That's when she realized why Elijah had dismissed her so hastily this morning. She asked, "Was she with you this morning?" Elijah nodded his head in shame. Tears came down her face and she tried to leave when Elijah stopped her.

Elijah said, "Please Katherine you don't understand..." Katherine held up her hand and said, " Enough Elijah. I thought you were noble but you are nothing but a cheat!" Elijah fell silent. He knew what he did was wrong but he didn't feel guilty. He tried explaining himself again, " I am sorry for what I did. I am a cheat. But I love Andrea and I want to be with her". Katherine asked crying her eyes out, " What about me? You don't love me?" Elijah answered her, " No, I never loved you but I care deeply for you". " So you will leave me and our little utopian plan for your concubine!", Katherine said acidly. Elijah said sternly, " She is not a concubine! She is my life partner. She is the love of my life and we have a child together. I am sorry that I have hurt you but don't you dare say anything about her or my family" Katherine was flabbergasted, " How can you have a child?" Elijah dismissed her question and said, " I haven't forgotten my promise to you to build a better civilization. I will give that to you but not as your life partner but as a friend who still cares about you. You have my word for it." Katherine didn't know what to say and just stared at him, hurt. Elijah then said, "We shall discuss the Strix and the hybrid army in presence of Niklaus next", with that he dismissed himself and left Katherine in the dining hall alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Andrea was with Elizabeth in the stables. She loved her baby and wanted to protect her innocence. She turned around when she could smelled him. Elijah smiled when he saw her looking at him. Elijah spoke to Elizabeth, "How are doing today, my dear?" Elizabeth looked at her father and asked, " I am fine father, how was your evening yesterday?". Elijah didn't reply for a moment and looked over at Andrea, she was blushing profusely. Elijah then replied, "Oh I had one of the best evenings of my life." Elizabeth laughed and looked over to her mother who was now unable to make eye contact with anybody. Elizabeth spoke, "Father I think we are making mother uncomfortable" and both of them laughed. Their laughter was short lived when Klaus spoke," Oh what do we have here? A family reunion?" Elijah turned around and saw the smirk on Klaus' face. He knew about his anonymous family and also knew how Klaus knew about them. Katherine. He suddenly took a defensive pose shielding both Andrea and Elizabeth. Andrea stood in front of Elizabeth like a wolf protecting her cub. Klaus spoke again, " Why did you stop? Please don't stop on my account. My dear...", holding out his hand towards Elizabeth, when Elijah warned Klaus, " Don't you dare touch her". Klaus then replied, " What seems to be the matter brother? Why can't I greet my niece?" Elijah held out his hand to block Klaus from stepping forward. He said, " If you touch a single hair on either of them, I will rip you to pieces" . Klaus laughed at his brother's threat. He said," Don't worry brother. I have no intention of harming your... my family" Elijah didn't believe him as he maintained his stance. Klaus tried to relieve him of his worries and said, " I mean no harm brother. I just want to introduce myself to my niece and my brother's concubine" Elijah couldn't stand this insult and put his hand around Klaus' throat. Both Andrea and Elizabeth gasped. Klaus being more powerful removed his hand from his neck and pushed him. Klaus tried speaking but Elijah beat him to it and said, " You have never approved of anybody I have been close to. You can't stand for me being happy. You kill off anybody who makes me happy". Now it was Klaus' turn to respond to that insult, he said, " No brother! All I have ever done is protect you! I killed Celeste because she was selfish witch who wanted to use you for her magic. She never loved you. Even Kol saw through her facade and that's saying something since we both know how self obsessed he is".

Hearing Klaus talk about Celeste and her indiscretions made Elijah less tense around him. He lowered his guard a bit. Klaus again tried approaching Elizabeth, " My dear I am your Uncle Niklaus. I am your father's younger brother. A bastard I am afriad, just like you. You see I am I was born out of wedlock when my mother cheated on her husband with my werewolf father. I guess we both have a lot in common being bastard hybrids and related." Elizabeth laughed at that statement. Klaus continued his conversation with her, " If you ever want to have fun and your father is being too noble, come to me. I can teach you a few things your father will never let you do"; Klaus winked at her and looked over to Elijah who didn't look amused. With that he left.

Elijah stood with Andrea and Elizabeth silent for few moments before he said, " I have to go. Do not trust Niklaus. He may seem calm right now but he has quite fragile temper", with that he left to meet the person who shouldn't have put her nose where it didn't belong.

He came barging in Katherine's chamber and she looked afraid because she knew what she had done. She tried to speak but Elijah refused her this opportunity. He spat out, " How dare you speak to my brother about my family? You knew how protective I was this morning about them! Yet you chose to ignore it and go ahead with your devious plan. How could you be so selfish?". But before he could Katherine said, "Selfish? You have no right to call me selfish when you ran the moment you met your lover and left me all alone. You spent the entire night with her and were with her this morning when I came to meet you!", tears almost at the brim of her eyes threatening to pour down. Elijah was ashamed with what he had done to her. He had been dishonourable. He kept silent and let her continue. She spoke again with less anger but with a hint of vicious tone, " So I did what I thought was best for me since you did the same for yourself. I went to Klaus to talk about this anonymous family you mentioned this morning, and to my surprise he didn't know anything about it either. So I suggested he found out, since he is your brother". Elijah couldn't believe how manipulative Katherine was. Maybe his brother was right when he said that he could be ignorant about how people around him truly were, he thought. He wanted to grip her throat and make her pay for her betrayal but he didn't want to stoop to a level where he couldn't rise in his own eyes. He stared at Katherine with hatred in his eyes and left without saying a word. All he thought about was how to keep Niklaus away from his innocent family.

He came to see Andrea and Elizabeth in their common room. He was greeted by Camille when she informed them about their whereabouts. They had gone to a nearby forest as Andrea hated being cooped up in one place. He went in search of them and followed their scent. He came close to a water body where their smell was the strongest. Luckily he didn't smell anybody else so he was relieved. He saw them playing in the water. They looked so happy and content with their lives. He could live the rest of the eternity just for this gorgeous moment. His little girl laughing her heart out and the his best girl giggling. He still remembered how she giggled all those years ago when he kissed her. This reminded him of the good things before he became a vampire and he wanted to go back to his uncomplicated normal mortal life.

His daze was broken when Andrea threw water at him and asked him to join them. He did and had the best time with his little family.

In the evening everybody had settled with their respective jobs. Elijah had gone back to his chamber. He had asked both Andrea and Elizabeth to stay with him in his chamber but both the ladies refused to leave Davina and Camille alone. He knew his daughter was strong enough to take care of herself but his fatherly duty to keep his daughter safe kept him unsettled. And as for Andrea she was too independent to be watched over all the time. But luckily he had convinced her to spend the night with him and was actually looking forward to the magical night.

Andrea had finished her kitchen duty as she scrubbed the utensils for the night and made her way to Elijah's chamber. But she felt a presence behind here, and when she turned around, Klaus was right behind her. He startled her. He tried to calm her when he said, " Oh sorry love. I didn't mean to scare you", smirking. Andrea tried to leave but he vamp sped and blocked her path and said, " Leaving are we? Why? Sorry this morning about the insult. I really did cross a boundary". With that said Andrea tried to leave again but he held this time and asked her with a dead serious tone, " Who turned you and your girl?". Andrea was scared as his grip was hurting her but his voice made her feel unsafe for her life. She didn't say anything and Klaus left her knowing very well that she won't speak even if he threatened to kill her. He said, "Send my love to Elijah", with that he left her alone pondering her next move as she felt to afraid to move.

She ran to her room to warn her daughter and others. She strictly informed them to put a boundary spell on their door and do not leave the room.

She then ran to Elijah's chamber to inform him about the incident. Elijah was enraged wanted to rip Klaus's throat but she stopped him. She didn't want him to go confront his maniac brother. And besides it seemed that he had left the castle for the night, for his evening genocide maybe? She hugged him tightly and Elijah hugged her back. She was actually was relieved in his arms. His scent comforted her and she didn't feel scared anymore. She looked up from their hug and kissed him gently. Elijah held her cheeks and deepened the kiss and then teleported them to the bed. Unlike last night their love making was slow and comforting, but Andrea still hoped that their daughter would have shut off her vamp hearing.

Late at night after their several sessions of love making, Andrea slept in his arms but Elijah kept awake and thought about Klaus' question that he had asked Andrea. He knew Klaus and he knew if he wanted something he would go to any extent to get it.


	13. Chapter 13

Elijah couldn't sleep the night before, knowing his brother was up to something. He needed to know what Niklaus' next move was, so he left Andrea and searched for his brother in the castle. When he finally found him in the attic, Niklaus was painting the dawning sun. He was clearly inebriated. Elijah spoke, " Why did you ask Andrea about her vampire sire?", Niklaus smiled knowing very well about his brother's presence and his state of despair knowing how much he wanted keep him away from his family. Niklaus finally spoke, " I wanted to know her sire so that if I don't need Katherine's blood to create my hybrid army I can rip her heart out". Elijah frowned and said, "Have you lost all your senses Niklaus? Why do you insist in going down the murder path? What has she done to you?", Niklaus turned around facing Elijah, quickly replied, "She hasn't done anything to me but she has been a thorn in your foot that you refuse to remove, because of a guilt to enjoy carrying throughout your immortal life. So I thought I would do you this favour and besides as long as she is alive you can never be truly happy with Andrea. One of them has to die", and smirked. Elijah spoke with anger building up, " Dare you take her name with your devious and vicious mouth! I will destroy you if you touch even a hair on her head". Niklaus laughed at his brother's empty threat. He knew his brother would never hurt him but he was pleased to see him try verbally. Niklaus then replied, "Oh dear brother. I don't plan on hurting your paramour. You see I was recently told that we should protect the ones who are honest and loyal to us, because these qualities only stem from true love. And I saw Andrea truly loved her family. She is a keeper. I will never take your happiness away as I myself truly care for you brother". Elijah scoffed at his remark and wondered who was advising him. Niklaus spoke again, " But you see this plan for the hybrid army is of extreme necessity now that our little family has extended beyond. This army will make us feared by all and nobody would dare try to come after us." Elijah said as matter of factly, "Who is stronger than you Niklaus? You are the most feared creature and yet you want to stand behind an army like a scared king!" Niklaus seemed a little angry at his brother's comment and said, "I am not scared but I am feared by all like you said and fear can make people do vicious things even beyond their own imagination so I would like to protect the little empire that you wish to build for the sake of my family which now includes my dearest niece", with that said Niklaus swooshed away not wanting to hear his brother's lecture.

Elijah stood in the attic for a moment before he departed himself. He made his way to his chamber thinking about his daughter. He needed to get some sense into his brother before it was too late. When he arrived at his chamber he saw Andrea was still asleep. He smiled looking at her peaceful face. He removed his shirt and got into bed with her. Instinctively, Andrea wrapped her arm around him and smelled in deep his scent. He smiled again. He loved these domestic moments that he shared with her, which they were both denied off years before. He kept his hand on her hip and kissed her forehead. He layed with her and thought about the upcoming day. He knew he needed to speak with both Elizabeth and Andrea about Niklaus' hybrid army. If needed he had to move them away from him. He would have to leave everything and everyone behind but if it came to that he wouldn't think twice.

Andrea woke up next to Elijah sleeping, now two days in a row. She loved him with all her heart and every time she looked at his face her heart melted. He was such a good heart and was even better father. Her little family was finally complete and she was grateful she lived to see this day. She kissed him on his lips gently and he opened his eyes and smiled at her. Elijah said smiling, " You look your second best in the morning". Andrea frowned at his comment and asked, "What do you mean second best?", to which Elijah replied, " You look your best after we have made love". Hearing him say that Andrea blushed profusely and turned her face away, when Elijah pulled her face to him and kissed her passionately. He was about to position himself when she stopped him and said, " I have to leave. Since the queen knows about our indiscretions and Klaus is lurking, I don't want to leave Elizabeth, Davina and Camille alone for too long". With that said she got dressed and left his chamber to go about her day.

Elijah came down to the dining, where Katherine sat eating her breakfast. She barely acknowledged his presence and stood up as soon as he sat down. But before she left she said to him, " There will be another event in seven days for the Strix and all the members of the society have been invited. Hope you will make yourself available and let your little lover prepare for the event." Elijah sat on the chair thinking about how complicated his life has become with everything happening. The Strix, Niklaus' hybrid army, Katherine... Everything needed his attention and needed it right now. He got up and went straight to the stables to talk to Elizabeth. He needed to warn her about her uncle.

He greeted Elizabeth upon arrivals to the stables but looked worried so Elizabeth asked him, "What worries you father?". Elijah said with a dead serious face, "I want you to stay away from your Uncle Niklaus. He does not have intentions for you. He will try and manipulate you for your blood to create an army of monsters. Elizabeth, I implore you to maintain your distance and let me know anything if you find out of ordinary". Elizabeth listened carefully and nodded in consent. She didn't want her father worried for her and vowed to him that she will do whatever to keep herself and her mother safe.


End file.
